Baby rush
by pretty0brown0eyes
Summary: Temari's and shika's second child is on the way. see how the happy father handles the situation and the chaos that is underway ONESHOT


_**Baby rush**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Some call the desert "Hell", they say that the heat and sun can break even the strongest man. Others, born and raised in the desert, like my wife, call it "Paradise". She said and I quote: "The desert is a perfect example of Nature at its' purest." I don't know who is right but I am sure in one thing: Suna is as hot as Hell. And not only that. The air is dry, the sand finds its way through everything and the little rain that falls evaporates even before it reaches the ground.

And still here I am in this ungodly heat strolling along the streets of Sunagakure. Sweating like a pig and thinking that I'll die from dehydration in the next five minutes. I look up at my brother in law who is walking just beside me and wonder how Kankuro can wear all those black clothes and still look like the heat is not bothering him. Such a troublesome guy.

"What did you say Temari wanted?" the puppet nin asked moving his head a little to look at me. He was accompanying me around the city while I was shopping for my very pregnant wife.

"Watermelons." I said darkly. "I have no idea where I would find watermelons in this time of the year. It's the middle of May. That's such a drag."

"I don't get what the big deal is." Kankuro said "What will happen if you don't buy her the stupid fruit? She won't die from starvation. Seriously, the only thing she does nowadays is eat." He continued with a slight frown on his face. The guy seriously needed to get more education on the cravings of a pregnant woman, if he wanted to survive living under the same roof with me and Temari. Hopefully he hadn't told her that she was fat that was one sure way to land yourself with a beating these days. i decided to educate my brother in law.

"Are you insane?" I asked "She won't die but you and I as sure as hell will." Noticing his confused look I continued. "When she was pregnant with Hatsune she was craving chocolates and I was stupid enough to not get her some. Next thing I know she kicked me out off the house and said that I didn't love her and our child. Your sister is such a troublesome woman." I finished, satisfied with his shocked look.

Kankuro was looking at me like I have just hit him over the head with something heavy. It was too troublesome to shut his gapping mouth so I continued my search for the watermelons. He didn't catch up with me. I figured he found something more interesting to do so I resumed the hunt for the delicious fruit on my own.

Thirty minutes latter I hadn't had any luck and I was getting desperate. I was thinking of ways to pacify my wife, for coming home empty-handed, when a young boy wearing a Suna headband stopped in front of me and said:

"Nara-san, Hokage-sama send me to inform you that your wife has gone into labor and is currently in the hospital." I didn't wait for him to bow before I ran towards the building. Thinking that my child was being born and what Temari would do to me if missed it. _"That is so troublesome."_

Suna's hospital is a grand building, situated near the Hokage tour. The building itself it's nothing special, but for me on this day it looked like a maze. The corridors were as many as they were confusing. People were staring at me and I couldn't blame them. I was probably looking like a lunatic. Finally I found a nurse who was willing to give me directions. After some time I found the room Temari was in. Gaara was sitting in front, his face showing as little emotion as ever.. He nodded and motioned for me to enter the room. Outside the room I could hear my wife shouting my name:

"Nara Shikamaru if you don't get your ass here and hold my hand the next thing I'll do after I get out of here is file for a divorce. Do you HEAR me?" Of course I could hear her; the whole building probably heard her. Entering the room I was greeted by the sight of Temari lying on a bed with two doctors trying to calm her down. Seeing me she immediately calmed down andI rushed by her side and took her hand into mine. She looked at me and I could see all the pain she was going through.

"It'll be ok Temari. Relax. I'm here." I said. "Remember what the doctor said: Breath. You've done it once you could do it again. I know you can." I was jabbering but I didn't care. My brain was going overboard but I had to help my wife.

"Shika, it hurts." She said eyes full with tears.

"I know it does honey but it'll go away soon. You just have to push and breathe." I hoped I was helping. Seeing her in pain wasn't something I liked. My hand hurt from her grip but I didn't say anything.

"I see the head" the doctor said. "Just one more push Temari-san." With one final scream everything was over. The room was filled with the screams of the new born.

"You did great honey." I said looking at my beautiful wife. She only smiled tiredly in response and looked at the doctor who was holding a little bundle in his arms. Giving it to Temari he said:

"Congratulations" his voice was calm and pleasant "you have a healthy baby boy."

Temari was holding our new son and I just couldn't help but smile at them. I looked at the little boy. He was red and his face was wrinkled but he looked perfect to me. I couldn't take my eyes from him. He opened hid eyes to revel the piercing green eyes that he had inherited from his mother. I smiled even wider, if that was possible.

"How are we going to name him." I asked. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Yes," she said looking at me. "I wanted to give him a name that will remind me of you. Because he is your gift to me, so I decided to name him Satoshi."

"Ok, Satoshi it is." I responded and took the boy from her arms. "Hello, little Satoshi. Welcome to the family."

_**A/N: **_**Thanks for reading and please review.**

Satoshi: clear-thinking; quick witted; wise


End file.
